


Вне пределов (Off Limits)

by Fruzya



Category: HIStory - 著魔 | HIStory - Zhe Mo (Taiwan Web Series), HIStory 2: Crossing The Line
Genre: Fangirl, M/M, POV, ПОВ Сяо Сяо, ревнивый Юй Хао
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruzya/pseuds/Fruzya
Summary: Ся Юй Хао приходит к Сяо Сяо по поводу участия его парня в ее яой-проектах





	Вне пределов (Off Limits)

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод-пересказ с английского языка автора Ямайская принцесса, которая проживает в Кингстоне на Ямайке и передает вам всем привет!)))  
> Автор работы: Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)  
> Бета: Marchela24  
> Оригинал лежит здесь:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161932/chapters/32642454?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_163034937

«Сяо Сяо, там тебя кое-кто хочет видеть!»

Сяо Сяо посмотрела на заговорившего с ней одноклассника.

«Хорошо!» - ответила она, складывая свои книги в сумку и задаваясь вопросом, кто хочет ее видеть и почему. У класса началось время самоподготовки, и она решила использовать его для того, чтобы закончить свой слэшный фанфик.

Когда она вышла из класса, то была удивлена, увидев, что Ся Юй Хао стоит в коридоре, засунув руки в карманы, с мрачным выражением на лице.

«Юй Хао?» - она поспешила к нему, уверенная, что что-то случилось. Ведь он никогда не искал ее раньше.

«Сяо Сяо, ты ...» - начал он говорить, но ей пришлось прервать его:

«Эй, разве ты не должен обращаться ко мне более уважительно, как к старшей?»

Юй Хао закатил глаза, выглядя раздраженным и подавленным. Однако, какой характер!

«Ты больше не можешь использовать Цзи Сюаня в качестве модели. Я запрещаю».

Сяо Сяо ахнула:

«Что?! Но он - моя самая лучшая модель!»

«Мне плевать. Я не хочу, чтобы другие парни трогали его, мне это не нравится»,

Вау, просто невероятно! Она прямо сейчас оказалась в центре настоящей сцены ревности вспыльчивого бойфренда. Это так охрененно круто! Ей нужно было выжать из этой ситуации максимум, и она стала вести себя так, как будто не понимала, что он имеет в виду.

«Но они же просто играют роли, да и проект почти завершен. У нас осталось всего две сцены до кульминации!»

Казалось, что Юй Хао стал еще больше раздражен от ее слов. Да, она решила использовать слово "кульминация" специально. Сяо Сяо никак не могла перестать воображать, что Юй Хао и Цзы Сюань достигают кульминации вместе. Чертовски соблазнительная вкуснятина!

Он вторгся в ее личное пространство, пристально посмотрел в глаза, и Сяо Сяо пришлось задаться вопросом, как далеко она сможет зайти. Ей нужно было как можно больше материала для своего фанфика.

«Сяо Сяо, я скажу об этом только один раз, и не заставляй меня повторять, ради благополучия других людей. Теперь Цзи Сюань принадлежит мне, каждая часть его тела принадлежит мне и только мне, и это означает, что твои яойные проекты, где другие парни могут коснуться или посмотреть на него так, как это делаю я, заставят их всех пострадать. Я ясно выразился?»

Сяо Сяо почувствовала, что её колени ослабели. Это было так чертовски горячо, что уже не смешно. Даже ещё более горячо, чем сцена с ревнивым бойфрендом, которая случилась на ее глазах между Чэн Энем и Цзи Сюанем в комнате драматического клуба.

Теперь реакция Юй Хао, когда он хотел ударить её парня по лицу, обрела гораздо больше смысла.

Она прочистила горло, чтобы скрыть эпический фанатский визг, и сказала как можно более торжественно:

«То, что ты теперь парень Цзи Сюаня, не дает тебе права вести себя так, будто он твой, Юй Хао».

Юй Хао мрачно улыбнулся, обнажив зубы, и Сяо Сяо убедилась, что запомнила все мельчайшие детали. Он наклонился, приближая губы к ее уху с лицом, выражавшим мрачное обещание и угрозу одновременно.

«А это мы ещё посмотрим».

И с этими словами Ся Юй Хао, шестнадцатилетний малолетка из десятого класса, предупредивший о том, чтобы она держала свои яойные глаза и руки подальше от его мужчины, уходил от нее, как победитель.

  
Черт возьми, она же только что получила сюжет для нового фанфика! Может быть, Юй Хао захотел бы стать его главным героем вместе с Цзи Сюанем?

Она определенно собирается спросить его об этом.


End file.
